


Healing hands of a mortal

by m4delin



Series: Descensus [1]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Injuries, Mentions of War, wil as life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m4delin/pseuds/m4delin
Summary: Doc didn't start life as a god. He was a human with a gift for healing.
Series: Descensus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050662
Kudos: 2





	Healing hands of a mortal

**Author's Note:**

> Origin story of how Doc became the god of Healing in this au

As a human, Doc showed great understanding for the human body. How it functioned, what supposedly made it better, what to do if something was wrong. And he always knew when there was nothing that could be done.

When asked, Doc would shrug and simply say "I just know." He taught as many as he could, women, men, people, but none seemed to understand the healing better than him. Or even be close in the same understanding, despite having him as a teacher.

One day a warrior arrived into the town Doc lived in, telling them what was happening in the bigger cities. Humans was making an uproar against the gods, especially towards Harvest. They have loved Harvest for a long time now, why did They deny them food? Doc took one look at the warrior and knew something was amiss. Sure, the gods could be just as selfish as any human, but there was more to this story than Harvest simply feeling greedy. Doc prayed that everything would calm down quickly.

But the gods were too busy to listen to a simple man.

War broke out between mortals and gods.

Doc served the humans for a long time, earning the title of Life, as he healed those he could. Rumors about him being a god spread but none pointed their weapon against him as he was the only one able to save those gravely injured by the gods.

One day a small troop of soldiers came into camp, proud of themselves despite being seriously injured

"We met and took down one of Harvester's helpers," they bragged as Doc stitched them up. "It pleaded, struggled, but we took It down!”

With no words to answer, Doc only felt sadness. That wasn't a god who died in battle. That was an execution of someone innocent. As soon as he was done, he left camp with a claim that he needed to look for supplies. No one questioned him, they barely even noticed due to the celebration of the 'victory'.

Doc began his search. He looked everywhere he could and eventually he found what he was searching for. But it was only due to the fact of someone letting out their sorrow and grief. Carefully, he followed the cries and when he reached the clearing, there was a man with hair that shifted in color and in his arms was a child.

A child that was at the brink of death.

Doc knew that the man was a god. He knew that the child was the victim of the soldier's rage. He knew, if he stepped into the clearing and made himself known, his head would roll. Probably making humanity suffer with the loss of their greatest healer. But he was an old man by now.

With care, Doc stepped closer to the grieving god. "There is still time, your Highness," he said in a soft voice and it felt like his heart would stop when the god's tearful and rageful eyes were laid upon him. It wasn't just _ a _ god.

It was Life.

"There is no time, mortal," Life hissed as he clutched the child close to himself. "Leave, if your life is dear to you."

Fear gripped him, but Doc was determined to do what he could, so he simply walked closer. "I'm an old man now, Life, I do not have much longer. Grant me one final wish, and let me help the child."

Surprised by his words, Life let Doc walk close and kneel beside him. "Why do you wish to heal a god, a being your kind have declared war against?"

Doc stayed silent as he examined the wounds on the child and took out what he needed to at least try to save it. "A child, no matter human or god, is not meant to be a casualty of war. They are innocent despite the power they might or might not have. I'm here to correct a wrong made by my own kind."

Life watched as Doc worked. It took hours of careful work, but somehow the child's life never was drained. And He knew it was not from his own powers. "You have been touched by Healing," he said, words falling on empty ears as the human focused on his task. A smile tugged on his lips and he stayed silent for the rest of the time.

When Doc was done, the child was still alive but very weak. "I suggest you take it to your own healer. There's only so much I can do on a god."

Life gathered the child in his arms and tears of joy fell down his cheeks. "Thank you, mortal. We will be in your debt." With those words, Life disappeared into thin air.

Doc smiled and gathered his supplies, proud over what he had done. A child should never get harmed by an adult.

\---

Three days later, the humans retreated and sorrow rang through the towns. Doc, their healer and saviour, had died peacefully in his sleep.

\---

Doc sat in his bed, looking over the people grieving over his dead body. They were still waiting for priests to gather his body for a funeral.

"I remember you," a soothing voice said and Doc looked up to see a person, hair whiter than snow and clothes almost floating around Them.

"Healing," he greeted with a bow. "I was expecting no one to come, Death at best, to take me into oblivion."

"He will not come. Come with me Doc, you and I have a lot of work ahead of us."

\---

That was the day Doc became Healing's helper. He stayed by Their side until war ended as they worked to heal both sides.

As they worked together, Doc grew in power. Healing smiled proudly, treating him as Their son. And Doc knew, within time, Healing would retire and let Doc take over Their role. But for now, he enjoyed staying by Their side and doing what he does best.

Heal those in need.


End file.
